The subject matter of the present invention relates to macroscopic sperically formed copolycondensates of a tertiary organosiloxane amine with one or more siloxane components which exhibit engineering and application-technology advantages over previously developed organopolysiloxane copolycondensates (German patent application P 38 37 416). In a further aspect, the present invention relates to methods according to which the new products can be manufactured not only in the sphere size ideal for the particular application but also with the suitable physical qualities. In addition, methods of using these spherically formed organosiloxane amine copolycondensates are described.
The insoluble organosiloxane amines described in German patent 31 20 214, which are distinguished by especially advantageous chemical and physical properties, are already known. These organosiloxane amines can be used as ion exchangers, adsorbents, active-substance carriers, as catalytic carriers or as a stable base in base-catalyzed reactions. The matrix of these polymers can be modified chemically and physically in an ideal manner and thus be adapted to the requirements of the various applications.
A method of forming these new polymers into sperical particles was developed which makes it possible to prepare these products in the particularly advantageous form. These formed organosiloxane amines are described in German patent application P 38 00 563.8 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,599.
After it proved to be advantageous in various applications of the organosiloxanes to combine several groups with different functions in one polymer matrix with each other, appropriate organosiloxane amine copolycondensates were developed and described in German patent application P 38 37 416.1 corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/431,220. The different variants of the arrangement of the different functionalities in the polymeric union, optionally in combination with cross-linking agents, create additional possibilities. However, in the meantime the methods for making these copolycondensates proved to be unfavorable beacuse the products were able to be produced only in a relatively undefined geometric form and not in a spherical form with the desired physical and morphological qualities.